Star
Star was a "cosmic" (later revealed to be a Fae) and captain of The Shooting Star. He took part in a mission to retrieve Snow Black for some unknown reason. Appearance Star had very pale skin, so pale that it actually had a slight blue quality to it. His hair was a reddish orange, having great length and volume (almost like fire). Painted on the side of his face, near his left eye, was a star. Compared to his other compatriots he looked the most alien. He also wore a crown of copper wires at times and his outfit (while still a bit strange) wasn't as radical looking as Comet and Heart's. Personality Star was a very diligent individual who took his position as captain of The Shooting Star very seriously (wearing the badge with honor). He has shown to be calm, tactful, and relatively reasonable when dealing with others (reigning Comet and Heart in when they step out of line). When it comes to facing enemies / enemy factions, Star appears to not to do kill / do things out of pleasure (as those like Comet seem to). He tends to go after weaker groups first and work his way up the chain. He respects groups and individuals who demonstrate discipline. Star believes that the crew is very important, and holds them in high regard no matter their origins (note Ely and The Revengers). To him, "anyone that worked on the ship were members of the crew and that members of the crew were the most important people to protect. They were like friends and family rolled up into one". He has shown to genuinely care about them. According to some other intel: "It seems Captain Star is not above lying, but he's very serious when it comes to being a Captain. Even those brats on his crew can fully depend on him as long as they are under his command." This tidbit seems to support the above information about his views on the crew. Shooting Star Arc While not shown, it is implied that Star scanned Prince Lake with an "alien scanner" to confirm who he was for some reason. Star would officially appear during an interlude when he first arrives at Pangaea overlooking the planet from The Shooting Star. He would make a captain's log, recording his current situation and feelings. After drinking some green liquid and finishing his recording, he would head down to meet up with Comet and Heart (who had gone ahead without informing him much to his annoyance). When he arrives (after Heart and Comet caused some carnage to Dia Squad) he would revive / heal Ely (Patches) and have her join his crew. Star would make one more appearance during another interlude where he headed to Glemoor to talk with The Angels (telling them of his mission to retrieve a "princess" / a "friend" referring to Snow Black). The talks go poorly and Star and his group retreats before The Angels attack. Dark Princess Arc Star would next go after The Revengers squad. Heart and Comet would ambush them but things don't go as simple as planned (and Comet sustains more injuries unsurprisingly). As they seem to be getting the upper hand, Star stops the fight. Impressed at The Revengers discipline and how they fight as a group, Star offers them to join him on his mission (stating he was going after Brother and Lake as one or both of them had information / use relative to his mission). The Revengers go along with him for now and they travel to Glemoor. Upon arriving, they would split up as Star, Comet, and Heart would go to attack Prince Lake's City Securing Squad. Things don't go well for them as Heart is cut down, Comet is seriously injured. Star himself is critically injured and taken to The Devil's Shop (captured through the use of The Book of Darkness that Mela had). When at The Devil's Shop, Star bargains with The Devil and tries to "buy" his life. The Devil asks for his body in exchange. Unfortunately for him, Mela was the one who had him via The Book of Darkness so after losing his body, his soul would be destroyed / extinguished when they used The Book of Darkness after (this would result in the creation of Ammit). Summer's End Arc Star would (somehow) make an "appearance" of sorts. When Nehemiah is having some nightmares (refer to story), she would find herself in a strange chamber made entirely of gold and feel someone formless there... This person would call out for Eliya...calling for her to return to him. Nehemiah would wake up in a cold sweat. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Many years after the events of this arc, Star would return with Comet (specifics unknown). They would be confronted by Miracle Girl Vera who would fight them. The details of the battle are unknown, but the world would be split as a result. Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters